Talk:JSA Returns: Adventure Comics Vol 1 1
"Real People" It bugs me a little bit that with the Real People page we loose track of the /Appearances of some of these characters. So if we look at Stalin, he only had real characterization in Superman: Red Son so he only has an Earth-30 page. His disambig page just redirects to the Earth-30 page. Initial thoughts are we could just manually add Category:Joseph Stalin/Appearances to this page and leave the Real People link. Other option is create a red link to the New Earth equivalent with in appearances. I guess I really want to at least keep track of his appearances and the Real People page loses track of that... any thoughts? :IIRC this hits a few items: :# The list page is not maintained and possibly useless. The preferred method is to use character pages and include in the notes section. :# That said, most of the "Real Person" character pages should be created only if the character interacts with the fictional characters in the story in an important way. Just appearing on the page or screen doesn't justify a page. :#Appearance categories should only be created in support of an actual character page. :With regard to this article, creating a page for the New Earth iterations of Oppenheimer and Gen. Groves may be justified. Both interact with Atom and Starman as a strong part of the story plot. :With regard to Stalin, who did not appear in the issue, two things. First, dab pages only exist if there are 2 or more articles that share the name. Currently, the Earth-30 Stalin is the only page that would use "Josef Stalin", so the bare name is just a redirect. Second, there may be justification for at least an Earth-Two page due to at the least All-Star Squadron. :- Byfield (talk) 23:52, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Stalin was such a big player on the world's stage that he warrants a page, no matter what. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 00:40, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I understand that, and given some of the PotUS, Churchill, and Hitler pages that based solely on fleeting appearances, some additional Stalin pages might make sense. - Byfield (talk) 02:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :It was the previous issue that had Stalin. Oppenheimer and Groves just drove me over the edge to talk about it now as i was looking to see where else they appear and that's when i discovered this real people weirdness. So it sounds like consensus is to change from real people to reality designation for these characters, create pages for these when possible (i dont own these digitally yet so i can't take a picture). Are we still using Earth-Two on these? This was a 99 publish date which made me think New Earth? --Unatratnag (talk) 01:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::"JSA Returns" was New Earth. All-Star Squadron was Earth-Two. ::And it's not a case of creating pages "when possible", but when appropriate. There is a good example from All-Star Squadron of when it isn't appropriate. In one issue there was a large panel, full page IIRC, that was a series of guests at a war bond event. All of those guests were 1942 celebrities. None of them really deserve character pages based on that issue, but it could be possible to make them based on it. In those cases, it's best to either leave the text unlinked or link to the Wikipedia article without using . (And I think we have a Constantine episode that does that...) - Byfield (talk) 02:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Just to clarify: We are saying "Do not link to Real People anymore". If a Character page is warranted (which I talk about below), link to it (using ). If a Character page is not warranted, link to Wikipedia. Is that correct? Shadzane �� (talk) 00:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :When I first started here, I created a page for Kay Kayser (based on his appearance in ). The page was deleted, and I was given a good explanation. I was also told this database could use some documentation on when to give a real person a Character page. So, here is my first attempt at explaining the rules that will go on a Real Person Notability page, based on that Kay Kyser conversation and some others I've seen since. : :(This is a draft, comments are welcome) : :Should I create a Character page for a real person who appeared in a DC comic? : :1. Is this person a DC Comics staffer, an actor who appeared in a DC movie or TV show, or somehow otherwise entitled to a Staff or Actor page? :If the answer is yes, then they do not get a Character page. Link to their Staff or Actor page. : :2.Is this person also a licensed character (like Jerry Lewis or Alan Ladd)? :If the answer is yes, do not use this page. Refer to the Licensed Character Notability page instead. : :3.Is this person a Major Historical Figure? :If the answer is yes, then create a Character page. It does not matter how small the appearance is. (NOTE: this means we need a definition of Major Historical Figure.) : :4.Does/did this person have their own title, or their own continuing feature in an anthology title? (One-shots do not count.) :If the answer is yes, then create a Character page. : :5.Is this person a supporting character or recurring villain in some other title or feature? This generally means they make significant appearances in two or more stories. :If the answer is yes, then create a Character page. : :6. Has this person appeared in two different titles/features? :If the answer is yes, then create a Character page. It does not matter how small the two appearances are. : :If the person does not fit into any of these six categories, they do not get a Character page. Link to their Wikipedia page instead. : Shadzane �� (talk) 00:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::This is a fine draft, and I agree with most of it (whatever that is worth). "Major Historical Figure" is a question of defining the inmportance of a given person, and that may change over time. DC has been publishing stories for a quarter of a century, and the meaning "major" has shifted for a lot of people and characters over time. ::That said, DC always liked to refer to pop culture figures (TV hosts, singers, actors, what have you) who may have no major historical importance, but are probably better known to the average (?) reader. So, this category should perhaps include "Period Celebrity" as well. ::PS: I have a list of close to 1,000 title entries for real persons gleaned from some 550 DC titles. Anyone interested - drop me a note. --Lucien61 (talk) 08:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :::That is an excellent list of qualifications. I agree with Lucien that we could have a longer discussion about period celebrities (John Walsh?), and what constitutes "major historical figures," but otherwise I think Shadzane covered everything important. I would be supportive of making that into official site policy. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah. To name an example: Charlemagne is definitely a major historical figure, even though he hasn't appeared outside Arak (AFAIK). Also, Ed Koch had two or three appearances in Teen Titans and WW. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 01:16, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey Lucien61: Do you know if or ever made any Post-Crisis appearances? Shadzane �� (talk) 15:34, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::They are real people? ;-) Nope, not in my files. --Lucien61 (talk) 16:31, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks! How about ? Shadzane �� (talk) 17:31, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ED KOCH GETS A PAGE OR I QUIT THE SITE. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:46, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :We can't have that, by Jove. Here is some Koch info: Appearences were noted in Superman Family (1974) 208 & 211, Tales of the Teen Titans (1984) 57, The Fury of Firestorm (1982) 3 & 4, The New Teen Titans (1984) 6, and Wonder Woman (1942) 260 & 261 (brackets denote the year the title volume first appeared). --Lucien61 (talk) 06:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::The Ed Kotch page now exists! It could use expanding, including a picture... Shadzane �� (talk) 14:49, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :I would make one adjustment to Shad's list. Having 2 appearances in unrelated books makes a real character eligible for a page but that doesn't mean a page HAS to be made. We have supporting cast type characters with more appearances than that that don't get pages. Kyletheobald (talk) 14:38, March 18, 2015 (UTC)